Improvising
by RandyPandy
Summary: What does Django do when he ends up in a trap and the Gun Del Sol becomes temporarily disabled while he is in there? Simple: he improvises. -Boktai 1-


So I was playing Boktai 1 the other day, and this situation ended up in my game. Since I could just head inside to stop the sunlight from hitting the game, it didn't matter too much, but what would Django do in such a situation, when he couldn't move away from the sun?

* * *

Just how in the name of the Sun did these sort of things always happen?

Django had somehow managed to end up in yet another trap, this time in the Ancient Forest. He had walked into a clearing, and before he could see what was happening, the steel gates on both sides of the clearing had shut, trapping him in a room with who-knows-how-many Golems.

_I should try sneak behind them,_ Django thought, not daring to speak incase the Golems heard them. _It won't be easy. There are puddles everywhere, and Golems have really good hearing..._ The sunlight that day was rather strong, but unfortunately, it wasn't strong enough to dry up the puddles, which lay scattered on the ground.

Quietly and slowly, Django slipped behind a boulder, one hand on the trigger of the Gun Del Sol just in case one managed to notice him. Finally, after several seconds, he managed to sneak up behind a Golem, which still had its back facing him. Carefully, he pulled out the Gun Del Sol and fired a shot with the Sol Lens right at the Golem. It let our a roar and fell to the ground, paralyzed. Django pelted it with shots, causing it to fall apart. He grinned.

It was only when he heard the stomping feet rushing towards him that he realized that all the other Golems had heard him.

Django wanted to scream at his own stupidity, but that would have been an even worse idea. Well, no way out. "This looks like it's gonna hurt," he mumbled. He really would have appreciated advice from Master Otenko, but alas, the Messenger of the Sun had gone on ahead to check whether the Count's mansion had any seals that needed to be undone, and was therefore unavailable for advice.

Not even five seconds later, the first of the three remaining Golems peeked around the corner and, nearly panicking, the Solar Boy unloaded Gun Del Sol shots at the creature, ignoring the strange buzzing noise that had started emitting from the gun. The buzzing noise continued, arriving at even quicker intervals, but Django wasn't paying attention to it. He was waiting for the other two Golems.

Finally, the next of the Golems poked its head around. Readily, the boy raised the Gun Del Sol and pressed the trigger -- only, instead of the familiar yellow burst of Sol energy, a clicking noise occured and a tiny mechanical voice came from it. "Overheat! Overheat!"

"What?!" Django stared at the Gun Del Sol as he frantically pushed the trigger. Nothing came out, and he had to quickly dash to the side as the Golem rolled by him. This gave him the opening he needed to get away, and he quickly bolted to the other side of the clearing and dodged behind a boulder. Examining the Gun Del Sol, he tentatively touched the metal part of the gun, and barely managed to stifle a yelp of pain. It was incredibly hot. According to the status message on the gun, it was still Overheated.

"Master Otenko did warn me..." he sighed, remembering the speech the sunflower-like spirit had given to him.

_"Remember, Django, if you use the Gun Del Sol for too long in bright sunlight, it will start to get very hot, and if you keep using it, it will become overheated and it will be disabled temporarily. After staying a bit in the shade, it'll cool down enough to be used again, but it'll still be very hot. If it keeps overheating, then the safety mechanism will disable the Gun Del Sol until sundown as a precaution. Try not to let it get to that point, alright?"_

"I should've listened to him," he mumbled to himself. "There's nothing around here that I can use as shade..." The boulders that were peppering the area were much to small to cast a shadow large enough for the Gun Del Sol, let alone the Solar Boy, so he needed to find a different solution.

Django was jerked out of his thoughts when he heard two very similar roars coming from either side of him. "Uh oh." Somehow, while he was pondering what to do about the Gun Del Sol, the two Golems had managed to corner him on two sides. As they turned themselves into balls and rolled towards him, Django leaped backwards out of the way, keeping an eye on them.

To his amusement and disbelief, the Golems didn't change directions or even head towards him. Instead, they kept the path they were taking and crashed right into each other, leaving behind two very injured and woozy Golems. Django couldn't help it -- he burst out laughing, not believing that they could be so stupid like that. And because of their stupidity, the Solar Boy had finally figured out how to defeat them without the Solar Gun.

Briefly, he checked the Gun Del Sol -- it was still displaying the "Overheated" status. _Well,_ he thought, once he noticed that the Golems had managed to recover from their spells of dizziness._ Time to see whether I can pull that off again. Just remember where the Apples are in case this doesn't work..._ Crossing his fingers, Django stood in between the two Golems, who had turned around in confusion, and gently rapped on the boulder to get their attention.

Almost instantly, they whirled. Spotting him, they gave a roar before rolling up and spinning towards him again. Just like before, Django leaped out of the way just in time, and the two Golems crashed into each other, breaking apart.

The Solar Boy grinned as the exit to the Ancient Forest opened. "Time to find Master Otenko! Still," he sighed as he looked at the Solar Gun, "won't this thing ever cool down?"

---

"Ah, there you are, Django!" a voice shouted. As Django approached a small path, Master Otenko floated towards him. The sunflower noticed the overheated Gun del Sol almost immediately. "Django! I warned you!"

Django had the decency to look sheepish as he headed to stand under a tree and finally give the Gun Del Sol some shade. "I got caught in a trap without any shade in sight, and the sunlight was really bright, so the Solar Gun got disabled while I was in there. I'm sorry, Master Otenko, I won't let it happen again."

Master Otenko eyed him carefully, then nodded. "There is a first time for everything. This way, you have learned your lesson and experienced first hand the problems of an overheating Gun Del Sol. But," the sunflower added, as the "Overheat" status finally faded and the Gun Del Sol was no longer overheated, though still rather hot. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Ringo was just the same..." He cut off. "How did you escape the trap?"

"I improvised. Golems are actually kinda stupid, so I made them ram into each other."

Master Otenko nodded. "It's good to see you aren't completely dependent on the Solar Gun, though still, the Solar Gun is the best way to defeat enemies." He turned around to face forward on the path. "To our right is the Dark Seal, which we cannot pass. Judging from the type seal used, it was created by the Count of Groundsoaking Blood."

The Solar Boy involuntarily shuddered at the name, despite hearing it several times before. _What a pleasant name! Are all the Immortals' names like this?_

"To our front is Bloodrust Mansion, where the Count is. Shall we go, Django?"

Django nodded, pulling out the Gun Del Sol and narrowing his eyes as he entered the gates and looked up at the mansion. Finally, the time was here. Finally, he would get revenge for everyone in the Undeadening of San Miguel -- especially his parents, his father Ringo, who had been killed fighting the Count while protecting the City, and his mother Mani, who had been a casualty.

Unlike last time, Django swore to himself that this time, he would defeat the Count for good. And the Sun help him if he dared to use a decoy again.

* * *

Okay, for starters, since this is in 3rd person from Django's POV, I left out some key facts that Django would not know at this point in the story.


End file.
